Detective Conan ABC
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: These are twenty-six stories revolving around lives of Detective Conan characters. Each story is a different letter.
1. A is for Abject

A is For Abject

Title: A is For Abject  
Rating: T  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Main Character(s): Gin  
Definition: Abject _adj_. – extremely bad or unpleasant

Gin was miserable. First of all, Sherry escaped. Gin didn't know how, but Sherry escaped. She was handcuffed. There was no sign of the handcuff being removed. It was as if she vanished into thin air. Gin encountered her in Haido City Hotel. He was overconfident and lowered his guard. He thought that Sherry was too helpless. But she wasn't helpless. She had her mysterious knight in shining armor. He was shot with a tranquilizer but countered it. For this fault, Sherry escaped.

Then there was Kir. The plan he concocted had gone wrong. Kir had fallen off her motorcycle and got injured, resulting in a coma. Now the FBI had her. When she awakes, she would most likely interrogate her. Kir was strong, but she wouldn't stand a chance against Truth Serum. He mind as well get rid of her.

Then there was Akai Shuichi. He foiled one too many of the Organization's plans. When Vodka was on that ghost ship party, Vermouth attempted to capture Sherry or so he heard. FBI Agent Starling interrupted. Vermouth and Calvados was close to killing her. But then Akai stepped in. He broke a rib or two of Vermouth's _and _shot her thigh. He broke Calvados' legs, causing him to commit suicide to avoid interrogation.

There was also that time with the attempt assassination. They were suspicious of Mouri Kogoro. They attempted to kill him but a soccer ball was kicked to the window by a boy. Gin ordered the death of both the detective and the boy. Vermouth stopped him. Gin held up the tracker and it was shot out of his hand. The shooter was Akai Shuichi. Akai shot at them. Gin received two bullets to his ballistic vest and a scar near his eye.

Gin was lucky though. Usually one who made even _one _mistake would have been eliminated. But Gin made these multiple mistakes. He would have been killed long ago if he wasn't one of the best operatives. But Gin's situation was still abject. If he wasn't careful, his luck would run out and he'd be dead within the hour.


	2. B is for Beloved

B is For Beloved

Title: B is For Beloved  
Rating: T  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Main Character(s): Shuichi Akai  
Definition: Beloved _noun _– dearly loved; a person whom one loves

Akai Shuichi had had few people in his life. He had his family, his girlfriends, and the FBI. His two girlfriends. Akemi Miyano and Jodie Starling. Those two were like angels. But Akai couldn't love both. It was not a handy personality after all. It would result in a disaster. Loving two people at once would tear him apart.

He had loved those two people. Jodie Starling and Akemi Miyano. His first beloved was Jodie. Jodie was alright. She isn't too serious like Akai. Nor is she too playful. She is in between. She will relax when given the chance but will be serious when necessary. She had lost a close one, her father. Just like he himself for he had lost his own father.

His second beloved was Akemi. At first, he was just using her. She was a just a tool. She was no one special. Just an ordinary person to use to get info. But she had truly loved him. Even when she was just being used, she had stayed true to Akai, or at that time, Dai Moroboshi. Akai eventually fell in love with her. He broke up with Jodie to be with her. Akemi only had two people now. She only had her sister and Akai. Both her parents were long gone.

Then a tragedy struck. Akemi's elimination was ordered. Gin lied to her, saying that, if she managed to complete the bank heist, she and her sister would be free. She did complete it. But Gin didn't keep his end of the bargain. He killed her in one shot. He then stole the key and made off with the money.

Akai was shocked when he heard the news. First he lost his father and now Akemi. Anyone close to him would be killed. For that reason, he didn't get back with Jodie. Akai will get revenge on his beloved Koibito-san.


	3. C is for Canard

C is for Canard

Title: C is for Canard  
Rating: T  
Timeline: After Akai's Death  
Main Character(s): Gin  
Definition: Canard _noun _– a rumor

"I heard that Akai Shuichi is alive," Perry whispered.

"Really?" Tepache asks.

"I heard that he was the one that detached the storage hold from the train," Madeira adds.

"And who told you that?" Gin interrupted.

"G-Gin!?"

"Answer the question," Gin orders.

"B-Bourbon," Perry answers. "H-He said that he saw Akai on the train."

"Well Akai is dead," Gin says. "There is no way for him to be alive. I watched him die. On the news a corpse was found."

"Y-Yeah but…" A death glared made them stop.

"He. Is. Dead." Gin then left.

XXX

Gin sat in his office. He had finished his paperwork. Then an uninvited guest entered. That uninvited guest was expected though. "Vermouth…"

"Oh?" Vermouth asks. "Is that how you greet someone you haven't seen for weeks?"

"I actually would have liked it that I would never have to see you again," Gin hissed.

"Don't you know?" Vermouth asks. "That there is a rumor that Akai is alive."

"That's not true," Gin says. "Akai Shuichi is dead. Bourbon is just going crazy."

"But Bourbon said he saw him in his signature hat and icy glare," Vermouth stole a cigarette from Gin and lit it from Gin's cigarette. "He says he'd recognize him anywhere."

"Maybe he saw an illusion," Gin exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Or maybe it was you in disguise."

Vermouth frowned. She would not be able to get Gin to change his mind unless he saw it for himself.


	4. D is for Dacnomania

D is for Dacnomania

Title: D is for Dacnomania  
Rating: T  
Timeline: N/A  
Main Character(s): Gin; Vermouth  
Definition: Dacnomania – the obsession of killing

A demonic grin spread his face as he pulled the trigger. The bullet entered the body of its target. Blood splattered the walls and ground. A puddle of fresh crimson had immediately started to form under the corpse. The brown hair was being stained red. "That's what you get for betraying the Organization,"

"I really think you made it too messy, Gin," Vermouth said.

"It's not like it really matters," The demonic grin was now replaced by a frown. "We'll burn up the place after we scavenge for useful items. Then we'll go back to killing."

"Gin," Vermouth said. "I think you have dacnomania."

"Dacnomania?" Gin grunted. "Never heard of it."

Vermouth gasped. "You don't know the name of your condition? This is serious!"

"Why is it serious?" Gin asks.

"It's a very bad obsession!" Vermouth exclaimed.

"Obsession with what?" Gin asks.

Vermouth placed a thermometer into Gin's mouth. She checked his temperature. Gin got a glimpse. "I am fine,"

"There is obvious dacnomania and there is so-severe-you-don't-admit-it dacnomania," Vermouth said. "CanyouunderstandwhatIamsaying?"

Gin didn't answer. "I assure you that I am fine."

Vermouth gasped once more. "You have the severe dacnomania!"

Vermouth pulled Gin into his car. She quickly (yet miraculously wasn't caught by cops) to base. She then got out of the car. "Gin, stay here!" And she was off.

Gin took out his laptop. He searched up dacnomania. _What the—? This isn't even serious! _

Vermouth came back with a med kit. "Say 'ah,'"

Gin pushed her arm away. "Dacnomania is an obsession of killing,"

"Your case is serious!" Vermouth said.

"Vermouth," Gin sighed. "Do I have to remind you that we are a bunch of criminals and that I'm an assassin? Of course I like killing! It is part of my everyday life!"

"I think you might also have you-are-way-too-obsessed-with-killing-for-it-to-be-dacnomania-mania," Vermouth said.


	5. E is for Ergophile

E is for Ergophile

Title: E is for Ergophile  
Rating: T  
Timeline: Before Shinichi's Shrink  
Main Character(s): Shinichi; Ran  
Definition: Ergophile _noun _– One who loves work

Shinichi liked being a detective. No—scratch that out. He _loved _being a detective. He was smart for his age. He was only seventeen and was the modern Sherlock Holmes! He loved his line of work. Even when he was a little kid at the age of seven, he was extremely smart.

Shinichi aced through all his classes. Though, he had a little tough time in science. He never really understood all the chemistry and whatnot. He is best at reading. At a young age, he had read all the Sherlock Holmes books! His vocabulary was exquisite!

Shinichi had always loved Sherlock Holmes. Though he was a fictional character, he was his idol. He reread all of the Sherlock Holmes books [ten times]. He knows them all by heart. He can even remember the _slightest _detail of one of the books.

Ran on the other hand, thought Shinichi was too much of a Holmes freak. She thinks that Shinichi had Holmes-mania. She thinks that Shinichi is an ergophile. Shinichi's vocabulary was very superb, but he hadn't heard of that word.

"You're an ergophile." Ran said.

"An ergo—what?" Shinichi was confused.

"An ergophile," Ran defines. "is a person who loves work. I can add ergophile to the list of words that describe you. Holmes maniac, detective freak…"


	6. F is for Flagitious

F is for Flagitious

Title: F is for Flagitious  
Rating: T  
Timeline: N/A  
Main Character(s): Black Organization  
Definition: Flagitious _adj. _– (people/actions) villainous

They are flagitious. The Organization. They kill mercilessly. Even if you are a senior member, **that person **will dispatch you without a care. But if you are a valuable member, your life will be spared. That is, until you lose your value…

The Black Organization is full of criminals. They don't care about others. They only care about the money they receive as payment from **that person**. They'll care about no one. No one but their selves…

They are still humans though. All of them care for one thing besides money. They all want to live. Some voluntarily joined. Those are mostly the least humans. And there are those that were forced to join or born into the Organization. They are the most humans. All they want is to live.

The Organization is flagitious. The most bloodthirsty member is the boss. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and his money. He orders all these deaths. For this reason, he is what makes him the most ruthless. He is inhuman. His aim is unknown.

The next in line for bloodthirstiness is Gin. He'll shoot you on the spot. Unless you're Vermouth, don't get on his bad side. His mission is top priority for him. Get in his way, and you'll be in the morgue in seconds (unless it is a long drive there). He hates everyone, especially traitors. He hates Sherry.


	7. G is for Gallant

G is for Gallant

Title: G is for Gallant  
Rating: T  
Timeline: After Akai's Death  
Main Character(s): Conan Edogawa; Ai Haibara  
Definition: Gallant _adj. _– brave; heroic

Conan Edogawa is brave. To Haibara, he is her knight in shining armor. Haibara has caused many problems to Conan. It was her fault that he shrunk. If she hadn't created APTX, then he would've still been Kudo Shinichi. Now that she shrunk too, Conan has to protect her. He suffered close calls in being exposed to the Organization, just to protect her. He could've been killed by Pisco, Vodka, or Gin at Haido City Hotel.

And what has she done for him? Currently she is still working on the antidote. The antidote is still not finish so she didn't really do much. She only managed temporary antidotes. But that wasn't enough to repay her debt to him. She owes Conan a lot more for being part of the cause that ruined his life.

Haibara sat in her lab and sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. She had been working all night and barely got any sleep. But sleep didn't really matter to her. What mattered was that she repaid her debt. She wanted to repay her debt to her knight in shining armor, to the gallant Shinichi Kudo.


	8. H is for Hypnomogia

H is for Hypnomogia

Title: H is for Hypnomogia  
Rating: T  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death; After Akemi's Death  
Main Character(s): Akai Shuichi; Akemi Miyano  
Definition: Hypnomogia – insomnia; difficult getting to sleep

Akai Shuichi's cell phone rang. It was the middle of the night. This was one of the few times that he actually got some sleep. His hand moved around the surface of his nightstand, feeling for his cell phone. His hand finally got it. Akai held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Akai-kun," It was James.

"James?" Akai questioned. "Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

"It's about Miyano-san," James' voice was serious.

"What about Akemi?" Akai asks. He was now fully awake. "What happened to her?"

"She…" James began. "She was killed…"

Akai was silent. "Are you sure it was Akemi?"

"Yes," James answers. "Do you want some time off?"

"I'm fine," Akai tried best to hide the sadness in his voice. He hung up. He, at first, used Akemi. She was a tool. But Akemi had real feelings for him. Akai eventually fell in love with her for real. Akai placed his phone back on the nightstand. He went to his kitchen. He took out a can of black coffee. Memories began to stir.

_ His first date with Akemi was at a coffee shop. Akai ordered black coffee, which Akemi pointed out had a bad taste. "How can you drink that stuff?" Akemi asks. "It's black coffee!"_

_ "I drink it all the time," Akai—or at that time Dai Moroboshi—pointed out. "At first, it was a horrible taste but now I'm use to it."_

_ "You should put some sugar into it," Akemi suggested, plopping three sugar cubes into her own. "And some cream," She poured some into her own._

_ "Nah," Dai declined. "It tastes fine to me."_

Akai allowed tears to stream down his face. But it was silent tears. He didn't want to look weak if Jodie comes, or worse, if the Organization members come. He went back to bed and tried to get some sleep. But he was awaken by the vision of his dead girlfriend. He tried once more to get back to sleep with the same result.

Akai got up and drunk more coffee. He wouldn't be able to get sleep anytime soon, with the news fresh in his mind. Akai took out a book and started to read. He noticed the word _hypnomogia._ _Hmph, _Akai thought. _I must also be suffering from hypnomogia. I will suffer from it until I get vengeance. I _will_ avenge you, Akemi._


	9. I is for Ichthyoids

I is for Ichthyoids

Title: I is for Ichthyoids  
Rating: K+  
Timeline: N/A  
Main Character(s): Kaito Kuroba  
Definition: Ichthyoids _adj. _– fishlike; resembling a fish

Kaito Kuroba awoke. He had dreaded this day. He had dreaded it ever since the mayor declared this day. The day had been declared FISH Day! Of all the things that the mayor could've chosen, he chose _fish_. Kaito thought the mayor must really like sushi or something.

Kaito got out of bed. He changed into his school uniform. He grabbed his bag and ate his breakfast on his way. Kaito had barely walked a few from his porch and he had dashed back in and barricaded his door, panting heavily.

Why you might ask? Well, the neighbors were all dressed in fish costume! There were herrings; mackerels; carp; tuna; tilapia; and even a group of kids dressed as sharks! Not just kids were dressed up, but adults too! Kaito opened the door and ran his fastest to school.

XXX

_There can't be fish-wearing classmates at school. _Kaito thought. _They need to wear uniform._

Oh, how Kaito Kuroba was wrong. As soon as he stepped into the school gates, he ran up a tree. _Everyone,_ and I mean _everyone_, was wearing a fish costume, except Kaito that is. Even the teachers were wearing fish costumes! Kaito ran to class, trying to avoid interaction.

XXX

Kaito sat at his desk. He was the first one inside. The door then opened. It was Aoko. Aoko was wearing a fish-head tiara, a fish tail skirt, and a dress that was like fish scales. She even had fin shoes for goodness sake! "Hi Kaito!" Aoko greeted. "Don't you want to flip my skirt like you did yesterday?"

Kaito had backed up to the window. "So you are trying to get revenge on my by using this day?"

"Not just me," Aoko grinned evilly. "But everyone in the school." She dug through her backpack. "I have a special surprise for you." She took out a goldfish in a plastic bag. "Tada!"

"AHH!" Kaito literally fell out the window. But he landed in the dumpster. Instead of trash though, it was full of frozen fish. "AHH!"

XXX

"That's weird," Inspector Nakamori said. "Kid didn't show up for his heist."

"Maybe he's celebrating Fish Day?" One officer suggested.

"I think it might be the quite opposite," Hakuba smirked. _After all, now I know Kaito Kid's weakness._

XXX

Kaito Kid was on the roof. He couldn't even get _near _the gem. All the officers surrounding the gem were also celebrating fish day! They were all dressed as koi fish!


	10. J is for Jocoserious

J is for Jocoserious

Title: J is for Jocoserious  
Rating: T  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Main Character(s): Vermouth; Gin  
Definition: Jocoserious – half serious; half joking

"What's with you?" Gin asks, annoyed by Vermouth's laughing.

"I'm just laughing at this joke that a friend sent," Vermouth said.

"You do know that we are on a mission?" Gin reminds.

"I know," Vermouth said. "That's why I'm serious."

"You don't act like you're serious," Gin protests.

"I am too!" Vermouth argues.

"You're on your phone, reading jokes," Gin points out. "We're supposed to be covering up the evidence right now," Gin started to pour gasoline on the ground.

"I am serious," Vermouth repeats.

"No you're not," Gin says. "You're joking around."

"Okay, I admit it," Vermouth said. "I'm serious yet I'm also joking around."

"Well, stay serious," Gin orders.

"I think I'll stay jocoserious," Vermouth smirks.

"Stay fully serious," Gin commanded.

"Jocoserious," Vermouth says.

"Full serious," Gin's eye twitched in annoyance. "If something goes wrong on the mission…I'll fire twenty rounds into your body!"

"It's not like anything can go wrong," Vermouth tossed her cigarette onto the ground as she left the cabin.

"Wait a second!" Gin called. "Vermouth there's gasoline everywhere!"

Too late. Vermouth's motorcycle could be heard driving off into the distance with Vermouth laughing away. The house gained flames and Gin was stuck in there. "I'm going to kill you…"

XXX  
~Next Day~

"Gin," Vermouth asks, staring at her phone. She wasn't looking at Gin but she heard him enter base. "What took ya so long?"

Gin didn't answer. Vermouth looked up from her phone. She then erupted in laughter. Gin's clothes were burnt in many places. His hair had been singed and was now shoulder-length. Gin was covered in dust and ashes. He was livid with anger. Smoke could be seen rising from his head. "I TOLD YOU TO BE FULLY SERIOUS!"

"I'm still going to be jocoserious on every mission."


	11. K is for King

K is for King

Title: K is for King  
Rating: T  
Timeline: After Akai's Death  
Main Character(s): Anokata/Boss of the Organization  
Definition: You don't really need to know the meaning of King  
**Note: Written as a Poem**

He is the King,  
King of Shadows,  
King of Fear,  
King of Blood,

He has thousands of soldiers,  
Ranging from computers,  
to poisons,  
to assassinations,

They are the best of the best,  
The fierce of the fierce,  
The evilest of them all,

They form the Organization,  
His castle,  
His fortress,  
His palace,

He is the King,  
King of Shadows,  
King of Fear,  
King of Blood,

The King of Shadows,  
Never coming into light,  
No one has seen him,  
Neither Vermouth not Gin

The King of Fear,  
His name causes his foes to tremble,  
His orders are immediate,  
Those that fail will be eliminated

The King of Blood,  
He eliminates even the most loyal agents,  
He eliminates even the high ranking agents,  
He will slaughter whoever he please,  
Whenever he please,

He is the King,  
King of Shadows,  
King of Fear,  
King of Blood,


	12. L is for Love

L is for Love

Title: What is Love?  
Rating: T  
Timeline: After Akai's Death  
Main Character(s): Gin  
Definition: Love _emotion _– I think it is easier to search 'love' up on the internet.

What is love? That is the question that Gin keeps pondering over. Love. It is an emotion. Something he will never experience. Yet why does it bug him? Why does that question keep bothering him? So he must truly ask: What is love?

Sherry had loved her sister, even though they barely saw each other. And Akemi had loved her sister back and Akai. Akai. How could that guy experience love? He had also killed a countless number of people while in the Organization. How could someone fall in love with him?

For once, Gin had no answer. When he asked Vermouth, she replied, "Love is something that is hard to describe. You must learn it on your own, Gin."

This angered him. He doesn't feel. He doesn't love. So how will he get answer? Maybe he could've asked Akai what love was before killing him. No, scratch that. That'd be too awkward.

"Hey Akai," Gin asks. "Before I kill you, I want to ask you: What is love?"  
Akai blinked. He then fell into laughter. "And I thought _you _were smart to have me cornered!"

Yup, definitely embarrassing. He wouldn't ever do that. But he still will ponder over the question. He won't find the answers in a few minutes, in a day, or maybe even eternity! He needs to figure it out on his own, for he refuses help.


	13. M is for Monster

M is for Monster

Title: Monsters are also our Shadows  
Rating: T  
Timeline: N/A  
Main Character(s): Organization members  
Definition: Monsters _noun/adj._ – I'm pretty sure you heard of monsters once in your life

Monsters,  
They are inhuman  
They care for no one  
Only about their selves and their needs

They care about their lives of course,  
That is one of the few things that make them human,  
But their so called 'needs' disgust many

They say they _need _to be rich,  
They say they _need _to be famous,  
They say they _need _to be powerful,

But those are not needs,  
Those are wants,  
They want to have those three things,  
And the way to get them?  
Kill.

They are monsters,  
That range from somewhat human to barely human  
Killing is what makes them inhuman  
It's what differs monster from humans

The Organization is a pack of monsters,  
They must be stopped,  
Can the Silver Bullet destroy them?


End file.
